1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device for controlling two different bicycle components.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In the past, most bicycles had rigid frames which typically transmitted the shocks resulting from rough riding surfaces directly to the rider. In other words, most bicycles were not provided with any front or rear suspension. Recently, bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies to absorb the shocks transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road.
In these bicycles with suspensions, it is sometimes desirable to be able to quickly adjust or lockout the suspension as needed and/or desired. Thus, there have been proposals to provide a suspension control device on the handlebar of the bicycle so that the rider can adjust or lockout the suspension as needed and or desired while riding. Three examples of suspension control devices for bicycle suspensions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,024, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0103149 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0252330. While these suspension control devices are functional, it is desirable to provide a suspension control device that is simple to operate.
Moreover, a bicycle is typically equipped with several component parts that need to be manually operated by the rider. Such component parts include gear changer devices (gear shifters) and brake devices. Conventionally, separate control devices have been used to operate each of these component parts. Preferably, these control devices are mounted on the handlebar adjacent the hand grips. Thus, it is desirable to mount the control devices in a compact manner so that the rider's hands can remain on the hand grips while operating the control devices. However, when several control devices are mounted on the handlebar, it can often be difficult and or confusing to operate each of the control devices. In addition, when the control devices are combined into a single unit, they often become complex and/or bulky.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.